Problemas nocturnos
by JustDrawSmiles
Summary: No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Ikuto duerme en mi habitación, si uno, dos o hasta tres meses. Pero lo único que se es que cada noche, mientras comparto mi cama con él, mis problemas nocturnos comienzan. Y bueno, ¿Cómo la mente de una adolescente no va a fantasear con Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Malditas fantasías sexuales, malditos problemas nocturnos.


**Título: **_Problemas nocturnos. _

**Summary: **___No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Ikuto duerme en mi habitación, si uno, dos o tres meses. Pero lo único que se es que cada noche, mientras comparto mi cama con él, mis problemas nocturnos comienzan. Y bueno, ¿Cómo la mente de una adolescente no va a fantasear con Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Malditas fantasías sexuales, malditos problemas nocturnos. _

**Fecha de Inicio:** _26/O4/2O13._

**Fecha de Finalización: **_26/O4/2O13._

**Comentarios:** _¡Holaaa! Aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia que uff, ¡Desde cuando le traía ganas de terminar de escribirla y publicarla! Pero es que con la escuela, proyectos y exámenes no había tenido tiempo de terminarla:( Pero por fiiiiin, termine y bueno, ¡Aquí esta! *u* Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura. _

* * *

_**P**roblemas **n**octurnos**.**_

_"En odo encuentro erótico hay un personaje invisible y siempre activo: la imaginación."_

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Ikuto duerme en mi habitación, si uno, dos o hasta tres meses. Debo admitir que al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo, de hecho, sigo sin estarlo. Porqué digo, un chico de diecisiete años durmiendo en la misma cama con una chica de trece no es lo más adecuado.

Al principio creo que fue un desastre. Me puse la pijama, me quite los zapatos y estaba dispuesta a dormir, me acosté en mi cama y me acurruqué entre las sabanas cuando de repente escucho un suspiro y me di cuenta que estaba acompañada de un peliazul que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, lo peor de todo es que no sé en qué momento entro a mi cuarto y se instaló en mi cama. No sé cuántas veces traté de correrlo de mi habitación, después de veintiún intentos perdí la cuenta y me rendí. Los primeros días que él dormía en mi habitación, debo admitir que fue de lo más incómodo.

No me acostumbraba a él, no me acostumbraba a Yoru, no me acostumbraba a sus chistes, no me acostumbraba a sus indirectas, no me acostumbraba a sus jueguitos de seducción, ¡No me acostumbraba a nada!

Siempre que llegaba de la escuela, tenía la esperanza de encontrar mi habitación completamente sola, sin Ikuto y sin Yoru. Pero siempre era recibida por ellos dos, como siempre ellos estaban cómodamente tirados en mi cama viendo televisión, ni unas "buenas tardes" me dirigían.

Después de un mes, me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos se iba a marchar tan pronto. Y si no podía contra ellos, debía unirme a ellos y así fue. En este tiempo aprendí muchas cosas tanto de Ikuto como de Yoru, y ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas también tanto insignificantes como de gran provecho. Ikuto y yo nos hicimos confidentes, como mis Charas con Yoru. Ahora sé mucho más cosas de Ikuto, como que le encanta tocar el violín, le encanta comer Taiyaki, es fan del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda", prefiere el chocolate que la vainilla y le encanta leer manga. Ahora también sé que no es el tarado que todos pensamos, al contrario, es muy inteligente, me ha ayudado en mis materias como física y matemáticas y también me ha ayudado muchísimo en Música, me enseño a tocar flauta y a leer partituras. En fin, después de todo no es tan malo.

Con el paso del tiempo, debo admitir que me encariñe con él, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba. Todos los jueves y viernes, después de salir de clases y de las reuniones de guardianes, me iba directo a una panadería a comprar dos bolsas de Taiyaki para Ikuto y para mí, y si no se hacía muy de noche, me paraba a los puestos a comprar manga y de ahí me iba a mi hogar donde me encerraba a mi cuarto por horas a comer Taiyaki y leer manga con mi querido acompañante.

Debo admitir que después de un tiempo, la hora de dormir se hizo mi favorita. Antes era lo peor compartir cama con Ikuto, llegaba al punto de tirarlo de mi cama pero al final el remordimiento me mataba y lo dejaba volver a subirse a mi colchón. Ahora, antes de dormir, estoy tan acostumbrada a él que acomodo el lado de su cama y cuando se acuesta a mi lado ya ni me inmuto como antes, de hecho, he llegado a abrazarlo y dejar que acaricie mi espalda o bese mi cabeza o frente.

Pero desde hace unos días hay un pequeño problema que comienza a molestarme, y mucho. No sé en qué momento fue en el que mis hormonas se comenzaron a alborotar y mi imaginación comenzó a divagar en pensamientos demasiados _pervertidos… _

Últimamente, cada vez que Ikuto me abraza o me acaricia sin ninguna intención morbosa _siento un cosquilleo haya abajo _y mi imaginación comienza a volar. Miles de imágenes de Ikuto y yo haciendo cosas malas vienen a mi cabeza, cada vez se me hace más difícil dormir acompañada de él, siento que en algún momento no muy lejano no voy aguantar y me comeré a besos a Ikuto…

-¿Ya puedo salir? No es nada divertido estar aquí. – escuche como Ikuto decía en un tono aburrido, salí de golpe de mis pensamientos y recordé que Ikuto se encontraba en mi closet, el ahí se cambiaba de ropa y yo a un costado del closet, por si el pervertido se asomaba por las ventanillas de este. Termine de ponerme el pantalón que componía mi pijama y le abrí las puertas del closet, el salió y se estiró un poco, yo por mi parte me acomode en la cama echándome las sabanas encima, cuando vi que mis charas y Yoru entraron a sus huevos me dispuse a apagar la lámpara que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche.

Cerré los ojos y me acurruqué cómodamente en mi cama y escuché cómo Ikuto comenzó a caminar hacía la cama, después pude sentir como se acostaba a mi lado y se ponía a espaldas de mí. Pasaron los minutos y no conciliaba el sueño, pero al parecer Ikuto si, ya que comenzaba a moverse buscando una posición cómoda. Sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura y me apegaba contra su cuerpo mientras metía su cara entre el hueco que hay entre mi hombro y mi cuello, sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo al sentir su respiración en mi cuello y sobre todo al sentir como su miembro se apretaba contra mis glúteos. Comencé acariciar su brazo que rodeaba mi cintura y busqué su mano para entrelazarla con las mía, Ikuto solo respondió apretándome más contra él haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo específicamente haya abajo, sentí un poco de calor en ese momento pero intente disimularlo. Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar en cosas bonitas que no fueran besar o tocar a Ikuto…

-Te amo. – me susurró al oído y después me dio un suave beso en el cuello que provoco que la piel se me erizara.

-¿Qué? – respondí incrédula mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos

Ikuto quitó su mano que rodeaba mi cintura y me agarro del mentón volteándolo levemente obligándome ver hacía el techo.

-Dije que te amo, tonta. – me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y yo solo me quede quieta sin hacer nada, sentía como un calor brotaba en mis mejillas, de seguro estaba roja a no más poder. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero sentía una gran felicidad en mi interior. Sentí como los besos de Ikuto subían por mi mejilla hasta la comisura de mis labios, me puse tan ansiosa al saber que el gran esperado beso sucedería ahora mismo.

Ikuto rozo sus labios contra los míos sin presionarlos y yo solo lleve mi mano hacía su mejilla la cuál acaricie suavemente, Ikuto presiono suavemente sus labios contra los míos uniéndolos en un tierno beso, nuestros labios estaban estáticos pero después de unos segundos Ikuto comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos y yo solo correspondí. Abracé a Ikuto por el cuello y acariciaba su cabello suavemente, enredando su sedoso pelo entre mis dedos. Sinceramente, todo este tiempo había soñado esto.

El peliazul se puso encima de mí pero sin aplastarme e introdujo sus manos en mi blusa, comenzó acariciar mi abdomen pasando sus manos arriba hacia abajo lentamente mientras su lengua contorneaba mis labios y yo entreabría los míos dejando que introdujera su lengua en mi boca. Entrelazamos nuestras lenguas y las rozamos un par de veces mientras las manos de Ikuto comenzaban a subir alcanzando mis pechos, los apretó suavemente y solo solté un pequeño suspiro. Sus dedos comenzaban a pellizcar mis pezones suavemente, los apretaba y después los pellizcaba pero sin lastimarme. Ikuto bajo hacía mi cuello donde comenzó a lamer y depositar suaves besos en cada rincón de él, sus manos alzaron mi blusa hasta mis pechos y yo me ruborice pero no me moví de donde me hallaba, esto me estaba gustando y mucho.

Sus besos bajaron hacía mis pechos, primero comenzó con mi pecho derecho. Pasó su lengua lentamente por mi pezón haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, Ikuto sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a lamer seguidamente mi pezón hasta que finalmente introdujo mi pecho a su boca, solo sentía como contorneaba la aureola de mi pezón y a veces como lo mordía levemente, mientras su mano comenzaba a apretar mi pecho libre, pellizcando mi pezón y luego lo masajeaba. Yo por mi parte estaba que moría de placer, y que Ikuto tuviera su pene apretado contra mi intimidad no ayudaba mucho.

Con un poco de vergüenza, deslice mis manos por la espalda de Ikuto acariciándola suavemente, hasta llegar a sus glúteos donde los apreté apegándolo más hacia mi cuerpo. No sé en qué momento Ikuto me quito mi pantalón, solo podía sentir como el aire golpeaba mis húmedas bragas, Ikuto comenzó acariciar mi intimidad sobre la tela de mis bragas, cada vez que rozaba mi clítoris sentía un gran placer. Comenzó a besar mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis bragas, le dio un beso a mi centro húmedo y yo solo solté un suspiro, Ikuto bajo mis bragas completamente y yo estaba roja a más no poder.

-I-Ikuto…- susurré.

El solo me sonrió y colocó su lengua en mi clítoris provocando que me arqueara, comenzó a mover rápidamente su lengua contra mi clítoris haciendo que soltara grandes gemidos, su lengua lamía sin pudor alguno mi clítoris y mis labios vaginales mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas hasta llegar a mis muslos, su lengua se introdujo en mi centro húmedo y yo solo me mordía los labios evitando gemir muy fuerte para no despertar a mis padres, mi hermana o a los Charas.

Dios, jamás en mi vida había experimentado tanto placer, con sólo sentir su lengua lamer sin pudor mi intimidad me estaba volviendo loca y mi cuerpo pedía por más.

Ikuto me miró fijamente a los ojos y me sentí muy apenada en ese momento, el peliazul se separó de mi intimidad sólo para preguntarme si quería más, sentí como la vergüenza me invadía pero solté un Sí, sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Ikuto se posiciono entre mis piernas y en ese momento me sentí nerviosa, jamás pensé que mi primera vez fuera así…

Salí de mi transe al sentir como Ikuto introducía dos dedos en mi intimidad, comenzó a moverlos lentamente y después de unos minutos aumento la velocidad.

-¿Acaso pensaste que te penetraría? No seas pervertida, aún eres pequeña, no estás en edad. Pero cuando seas mayor de edad, yo seré el primero.

Me sonroje a más no poder, pero si no estuviera tan excitada como ahora mismo le hubiera respondido, pero simplemente de mi boca no salían más que gemidos. En un par de minutos experimente mi primer orgasmo, y trate de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie.

Solté un suspiro y cerré mis ojos mientras comenzaba a relajarme, Ikuto ya se encontraba a mi lado y se cubrió con las colchas, me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Buenas noches querida. – susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_Estúpido gato, _pensé mientras sonreía de lado.

Bueno, al menos mis problemas nocturnos se solucionaron por hoy.

_..._

_¿Review?_

* * *

_.justdrawsmiles' _


End file.
